


摆花街故事

by killthetangerine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine
Summary: 【旧香港】在香港这个复杂的城市，他们的爱恋和这个城市一样，格格不入般的复杂，但在属于他们的小天地，一切都是安稳的，被两人小心翼翼地保护在这个方格里。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 5





	摆花街故事

**Author's Note:**

> weibo/lofter: 纳禾津

黄仁俊清晨五点就起床了，打开窗户，看到楼下几位花贩已经早早到位开始摆摊了。人气渐起，中环摆花街上的店子白天不开门，花贩做的都是街坊和贵家佣人的生意。

偌大的房子里只他一人先起床了，屋檐上的雨水流着最后几滴，落到房子中间四方的天井，积攒了整夜的雨水造出了一片小池塘。黄仁俊还不想考虑如何收拾这一切，只是下楼去弄早餐，都是饿醒的。

他住在香港的摆花街上，房子都是夜晚打开门做生意的，同住的还有十几位姐姐以及妈妈，这里就他一个男的，但其实这些女人也和他没有任何血缘关系。

摆花街名声在外，香港著名的花街柳巷，附近一带都是西洋高级妓**院，就他们这一家满春楼是中式的，靓丽的女子们都穿着旗袍，圆扇上画了朵大红富贵花。房子比起人家的来说不够气派，但也好歹在同一条街上，也光明正大沾了点摆花街的名气。这十几位姐姐都是要工作，专门陪男人开心，黄仁俊则是打个下手，帮姐姐们跑腿，买个胭脂水粉什么的，或者到裁缝店把新裁的裙子拿回来。

黄仁俊不大记得她们每个人的名字，她们不喜欢别人叫她们本名，黄仁俊又不喜欢叫她们的艺名，只能是根据她们的工作经验排个顺序，二姐姐三姐姐这样子的叫她们。

他年纪轻，但对未来没什么抱负。那时在香港，华人孩子接受好教育的机会不多，他也没正经到学校读多少书，但自己勤奋，平日里也爱读点故事书。心里无法幻想太多关于遥远的未来，说起来脑海里都还是摆花街，花香四溢，虚假的快乐与爱情都能做一出好戏，不曾厌倦。

妈妈也不是亲生的，只是自己的养母。黄仁俊是孤儿，不记事的时候被人扔在了满春楼的门口，正巧让她捡了去。她是可怜这孩子，被人弃在这种极不入流的地方，因此她待黄仁俊也是极好的，但黄仁俊知道，自己在她眼里始终不过是个替代品。

早先年妈妈还年轻的时候遇上了个英国佬，说他的名字叫大卫，长得就跟报纸上印的大卫雕像一样精致帅气，瞳孔湛蓝似海，华人见了觉得不吉祥，她就被迷了过去。起先男人待她极好，英伦作派的浪漫与绅士气质让她痴迷如醉，甚至住到了男人在半山区的房子里。可那英国男人怕别人知道他和中国女人纠葛，脸面上过不去，要她对外就说自己是佣人。女人爱得痴缠，乖乖听话，又真当起了佣人，泡茶烧饭，打点家里的一切，晚上还陪他睡觉，一切只要他快乐。

没过多久她就怀孕了，男人知道的那一天还信誓旦旦地说会带她回英国，给她一个正式的名分，没想到第二天就自己走了，她心灰意冷地生下了儿子，无意中接了盘摆花街的生意，让男男女女用钱买爱，不必付出真心。

至今她也会惦念那英国佬，执着认为他爱着自己，不然就不可能给她留了一套半山区的房子，虽然她最后还是把房子卖了。对她来说，有过的东西都会永恒存在，她忘不了那男人。

捡到黄仁俊之前，儿子发高烧没了，她便把对这孩子的幻想都投射到黄仁俊身上。黄仁俊越长越大，个子不高，皮肤倒挺白净，长得秀气，妈妈常常喝醉了胡说他怎么长得一点儿也不像大卫。黄仁俊听了也不恼怒，其他方面妈妈都待他极好，他又心思敏感，心里着实可怜她。没有血缘的母子二人，心里都疼惜彼此。

摆花街的花贩从早到晚换了几波，晚上的花都是卖给男人的。高级的地方多了丝优雅，不知是怎么立下的规矩，到风月场所寻欢作乐也有个礼仪，先给女人买几束花，哄个开心，制造一些双方心知肚明的虚假情趣。花贩乘机便直接把摊子搬到这边，摆花街因而得名。

满春楼都是晚上才打开门做生意，底下经常都是吵闹至极，猜拳喝酒，怎么闹怎么来。二楼几间房间当包厢，价钱贵点也静些，黄仁俊晚上就呆在二楼，如果忙的话也会帮忙送些酒菜。

那时他第一次见到李帝努，黄仁俊站在二楼的围栏前看着大门，李帝努进来了却没多大表情，与他一起来的男人看着年纪都比他大些，熟练地入场就搂抱迎上去的姐姐。倒是李帝努冷着一张脸让黄仁俊觉得有趣，心想怎么有人来寻开心还板着脸。有位姐姐从黄仁俊的旁边经过，顺着他的视线看过去见到李帝努，惊奇地说了声哎呀，活的大卫啊。

妈妈有段日子总会念叨他的大卫，黄仁俊和姐姐们可是都非常熟悉这故事了，久而久之都把大卫当成是美男子的代名词了，不过她们一直没机会见过活的，想不到今天倒有运气了。

李帝努一行人上到二楼的房间，黄仁俊呆在墙角，在吵闹声中读自己的书。过了一会儿，房里有位姐姐走出来了，径直来到黄仁俊面前，拿起他放在桌边的水杯仰头咕噜喝了一大口水，低头和坐在角落的黄仁俊抱怨：“原来这就是大卫雕像，长得是挺英俊，就是拉长着一张脸。”说完不满意还做了个鬼脸，精致的五官扭在一起看上去更搞笑。黄仁俊不禁笑出声，姐姐放下杯子却是下楼没再回去了。

黄仁俊对李帝努越发好奇了，心想怎么有人到这种地方花钱寻开心还会气跑了女人。此时刚好房里要上菜，黄仁俊赶忙接来了过来，亲自送进去，顺便看看李帝努这尊大佛。

黄仁俊一进门就见到了他，却又赶紧低下头，怕自己的好奇心太过明显。李帝努也注意到了黄仁俊，他身上干净的气质与满室的烟雾和欲望十分不衬，似是误闯而入。自己那时不知怎得见了他心下有些慌张，只懂得别开了头。

黄仁俊刻意走到李帝努旁边的空位上菜，眼睛瞥到他把西装外套放在腿上，身上洁白的衬衫依旧帖服没有皱褶，估计刚刚是没怎么让姐姐碰他。

“这谁啊？长得挺好看的。”桌上的一个男人发问了，瞬间众人的目光都聚焦到黄仁俊身上。

姐姐们瞬间接过话头：“这你就别想了，他是我们这里的吉祥物。”

另一位姐姐又接着说：“长得挺漂亮的吧？要我说啊，把他扮成女人，不让你们摸他，也让你们神魂颠倒。”

说完众人哄堂大笑，黄仁俊只是笑了笑没有回应，拿起托盘离开房间。姐姐们老爱拿他打趣，在客人面前说些混账话，他早就见怪不怪了。房内烟雾弥漫，香气四溢。关上门前，他与李帝努眼神对上了。

楼下唱着曲子，黄仁俊书也看不下去了，干坐着听闭了一曲，心想着怎么能和李帝努谈上话。想的法子还没画个篮，李帝努却自个儿从房里出来了，里面的烟气实在熏得他头晕，他是不抽烟的，更是觉得难忍了。

李帝努在栏杆前站了一会，转过头去看到黄仁俊坐在角落，没多想就向着黄仁俊走过去，毫不掩饰自己的行动，或许他需要黄仁俊身上这种格格不入的气息来帮自己透气。

李帝努倚着墙站在黄仁俊面前，头顶的灯照不到他，看不清表情。他也不急着开口，可黄仁俊忍不住率先打破僵局：“第一次来吗？”

李帝努扭头看他，笑声轻柔，“客户说要来这种地方。”

黄仁俊点点头，心里还有话却憋着不说，李帝努像是看透了他，帮他说出口：“我是不是表现得很差劲？”

黄仁俊扑哧一声地笑了：“这就不必争了。”

说完李帝努就回房了，黄仁俊心里欢喜他主动来找自己了。尽管第一夜的谈话那么简短，却也让黄仁俊的心追得他更紧了。黄仁俊在摆花街见惯了情欲，却不曾亲自尝过，如今第一次见到了李帝努，才了解喜欢是如此横冲直撞，没有理由。

李帝努离开店子的时候又看了黄仁俊一眼，情意绵长，都忘了要和对方说下次见面。

深夜黄仁俊缠着姐姐们问李帝努的事，姐姐们说他是报社的太子爷，一本正经的老实人，还没结婚。然而姐姐们对他的反常行为特别敏感，直直追问黄仁俊为什么要打听他。一瞬过后，黄仁俊还没辩解，耳朵先不争气地红了，深夜摇晃的烛火亮光都遮不住他的害羞，姐姐们便明解又一个人喜欢上大卫了。

可是她们也没多说什么，对于黄仁俊爱上了男人也无异议，某种程度上对她们来说，爱情其实是无足轻重的飘渺玩物。她们便又开始闹黄仁俊，笑他第一次见人家就喜欢他了，甚至开始一本正经地讨论李帝努是否值得托付，那位陪过李帝努的姐姐抢了话题，看着黄仁俊打趣说这人值得倚靠，不乱近色。黄仁俊一张嘴说不过她们，只会害羞地低着头。

闹了一会儿也困了，她们最后却是摆正了姿态，鼓励黄仁俊多向她们取经。以前她们都只教黄仁俊如何对待女人，这下可也有机会教他如何对待男人了。

姐姐们都是心地善良，说话纵是有些不遮不掩的，但也别无二心，一向对待黄仁俊很好，把他看成是自己的弟弟。不过除了这房子里的事情，黄仁俊也不和她们谈其他的。他从来不知道她们的过去，也不问她们的期望，只敢猜测她们心中都有一段不可言说的伤痛，就像她的母亲，才会到了这里游戏感情。黄仁俊心想，也许他是这栋房子里唯一一个可以毫无顾忌地渴望爱情的人，对于其他人来说，这都是可遇不可求了。

但老早前她们也想过爱情，以前有位姐姐让人带回去做小妾，但净让那正室欺负，没过多久就疯了。这妻子斗气是为了自己，不服输给了这样出身不洁的人。自此这群姐姐对自己人生也不再期待，摆花街上也就只有男人动情的份了。她们打算老了就到九龙那边租个便宜的小单位，如此孤独终老。偶尔埋怨黄仁俊的妈妈把半山那房子卖了，不然老了姐姐妹妹可以一起住进去，正好做个伴，也好折煞一下洋人的高贵气势。如此一生没做过多少好事，下辈子便不必再做人了。

她们的心底只残存些希望，如今也一扫而光，转移到她们那堆人里最有希望结婚的黄仁俊身上。平时对此聊得不多，都是自己知自己事了。

另一边的李帝努回到家也在想黄仁俊，那张漂亮的脸孔是让他有些着迷了，说是出淤泥而不染也不为过，他对自己突如其来的情感也觉得惊奇。本身他不大愿意到那些地方，只是他爸指意要他去陪广告商，他也只能顺着花钱人的意了。

这些人都是老客户，以前都跟他爸打交道。近来爸爸身体不好，李帝努也会照顾着些报馆，反正他爸也说以后这些东西都会留给他了。众人从满春楼出来，客户都喝得醉醺醺，就李帝努一人着装整齐，脑子清醒。他们事后都调侃李帝努，说父子两人的样子几乎是一个模子印出来的，但他怎么不似他爹一般那么潇洒多情。李帝努确实不像他爸多情，爱的人多得把母亲气走了，那时李帝努也就三岁，记忆里对她毫无印象，后来才听说她好像坐船去了美国，走得十分决绝，忘了自己在香港还有一个儿子。

爸爸对自己的滥情没有辩解，也没有尝试挽回妈妈，把婚姻看成是一场败掉的赌博，只能埋怨自己运气不好。

因为父母的关系，李帝努确实没怎么期待过爱情，总觉得这一切过于复杂，料定自己没有心思搅和其中。然而人生就是出人意料，没想到今天到满春楼走一趟也不是没收获，别人都是千金一夜，满溢欢喜，他却喜欢上了一个男人，对这份出格的爱恋十分懵懂。

第二天下午黄仁俊到裁缝店帮姐姐们取裙子，从店里出来竟然遇到了李帝努。李帝努工作的报馆也在中环，每天这个点他都要出来透透气，吃块西多士喝杯奶茶。两人看到彼此都有些惊喜，心中雀跃。

李帝努陪他走回去，两人心里难以平息激动，只会聊着不咸不淡的话题，可是又觉得有些奇妙，早上都还在琢磨该用什么理由去找对方，最终却是如此不费力气，在车水马龙的街道里遇到了对方。未来也重新思考过这次的巧遇，只想得透命运似乎也迫不及待地要他们尽快相爱。

中环是香港最繁荣的地方，从早到晚都热闹不已，整个地区的性子都是急躁的，他们这一对人慢悠悠地走在街上，暗中又在思量对方，暧昧中就觉得似是在时间里落了单，进入了只属于他们两人的世界。

李帝努接过了黄仁俊手中的袋子，两人肩并肩走回摆花街。李帝努在黄仁俊旁边，闻到他身上的气味更加明显。黄仁俊自始至终都混在女人堆里，身上的香气便也是异常复杂，可是这些人间俗气也盖不住真诚从他眼里流出来，李帝努还是喜欢这股味道。

很快便将黄仁俊送到满春楼的侧门前，摆花街一如既往地在卖花，吵吵闹闹。二人该是依依不舍地告别了，李帝努却要黄仁俊等一下，跑到旁边的花档买了束花。

黄仁俊接过花笑了笑说：“干嘛给我买花啊？”

李帝努观察着他的反应，见他笑了才放心，软着语调说：“我想着该送你些东西，可是这附近只有卖花的了。”

黄仁俊低头去看花，心想李帝努面对自己真是有天赋，居然一举选中了自己最爱的茉莉花。

“明天我还能再见到你吗？”

黄仁俊抬头看他的眼睛，读懂了那些枯苗望雨般的期待，便着他明日在一间茶餐厅等待，说完便赶忙进去了。当下黄仁俊望着他的眼睛有些乱了，再等久一些估计都会被李帝努看白了他的深浅，他知道对方是个聪明人。

他把花带回了自己的房间，从柜子里搜出了个漂亮的花瓶把花插上，看它衬着窗外的景色摇摆。

后来他们又见面多次，黄仁俊晚上没空，几乎都是陪李帝努一起吃下午茶。李帝努表现得积极，他是真的喜欢黄仁俊，对于他的出身和性别也没有太多挣扎。本来很多事情第一次就是异常兴奋，但因为是黄仁俊，效果又翻倍了。周末哪里都去，其实哪里也好，和对方一起却只在乎彼此的感受，才傻傻地理解，美妙从来不在外界的环境，而是在于陪伴，藏不住的心意是希望彼此一直呆在一起。

他们每次见面，李帝努都要和黄仁俊说说今天报纸上登的新闻，黄仁俊似乎是生在摆花街的世外桃源了，不爱理人间烟火，自己知道最远的事情，也许就是北角开了间新餐厅。可是李帝努说的他又爱听，他变得对很多事情都好奇了。

黄仁俊又是后知后觉，总觉得李帝努对待他的招数怎么那么熟悉，给他买好东西，带他去吃顿好的，去哪儿都想带上他。后来才想起这是姐姐们曾经教他追女孩的法子，没想到李帝努直接用在了自己身上。

然而一直以来都没有人教过李帝努如何面对爱情，那些招数他都是看书记得的，全是日积月累的知识，实践的时候都看黄仁俊的表情给自己打分。起先他害怕黄仁俊不受用这些东西，毕竟他在自己心中的地位如此独特，未把他归类为平凡庸俗之人，但后来他发现黄仁俊都会全心全意接受他所给予的一切，李帝努便也明白即使爱未宣之于口，却已经能够洞察二人的心意相通。

除此之外，这段日子姐姐们也开始教黄仁俊做菜，理由则是李帝努一看就是十指不沾阳春水，拿得了筷子却拿不了铲子，黄仁俊跟着他在家里吃口热乎饭恐怕很难。黄仁俊学了做饭，到时候怎么也是饿不死自己的，做饭也算是生存技能了。黄仁俊自然是答应，他一向对做饭都很有兴趣，然而姐姐们心里还打着另一个小算盘，妈妈平时不让她们吃宵夜，怕她们发胖，这下黄仁俊做菜的话她们可以吃得光明正大，毕竟被抓到的话妈妈会更讨厌他们浪费食物。

恰巧这段时间李帝努也忙，一天下来也没见着黄仁俊，放工时已经快要凌晨，但心里还是想着黄仁俊。热恋期的人总是难舍难分，他觉得没见到黄仁俊的话也许回去会睡不着，于是壮着胆子来到满春楼的后门，想要与他见一面。

那时黄仁俊在做菜，这么晚听到后门的敲门声心生疑惑，打开门却见到了李帝努。两人自然是欣喜的，黄仁俊拉着李帝努来到厨房，让他做今晚的试吃客人。厨子们都回家了，他把李帝努藏在厨房是安全的，妈妈也从来不会来到厨房。

海鲜粥已经熬好了，黄仁俊又做了个蒸水蛋和腐乳炒青菜，李帝努是真饿了，一连吃了三碗粥。黄仁俊却只看着他吃，这会子香港天热，担心会把人闷得没有食欲，黄仁俊又在一旁给他摇扇子，烛火也晃得很急。他俨然就像在家等着李帝努归家的小娇妻，贤惠十足。李帝努食得有滋有味，不忘喂几勺给黄仁俊。

这时门外有位姐姐进来了，见到李帝努也不意外，对两人的甜蜜置之不顾，打着哈欠和李帝努潇洒地打了个招呼。

黄仁俊白天已经和姐姐说晚上煲海鲜粥，没想到打开锅盖只见粥不见海鲜，转过头去一看果然是李帝努正夹着一块鱿鱼往嘴里送，黄仁俊不知什么时候飘到她身边，红着的耳朵如此明显。姐姐假装没好气地叹了口气，海鲜粥的海鲜都送到了黄仁俊的宝贝那里，她只得盛了碗白粥，尝了一口觉得太淡，加了些盐才识趣地离开。走之前还留下个意味深长的眼神，看得出来的大概意思就是告诉黄仁俊欠她一碗海鲜粥了。

此时雷声几响，外面突然下起了大雨，原来今晚的闷热都是因为厚云积着雨，才出多了些暑气。李帝努刚好吃完了，但他没有带伞。黄仁俊便到外面给他拿了一把长伞，再回到厨房门前只见李帝努已经穿戴好了，烛火摇曳中显得朦胧，不似真实。李帝努转头见黄仁俊呆呆地站在门口，便走到他面前，去抱他，亲他，黄仁俊只是握着雨伞不放手。

黄仁俊深深地吸了口气说：“这雨下得太大了，天也很晚了，要不你留在这里过夜吧。”

李帝努摆起了笑容，一边轻轻地抚摸着他的头发一边说：“你们这里还有空房啊。”

黄仁俊却是怔了怔，盯着他的眼睛说：“没有。”

黄仁俊的房间在三楼，深夜满春楼里已经静下来了，雨水吵吵闹闹地落到天井里。黄仁俊的床不大，刚好躺得下两个人，彼此默契地在中间隔了段距离，深知此刻若是碰到了对方，便是如藤曼生长，身子终究是缠在一起，可二人却探索不出合适的时机。

黄仁俊睡在里头，他转了个身子，背部碰到了冰冷的墙壁，看到李帝努平躺在他身边。心里庆幸这晚下雨了，雨声掩盖了满室的尴尬，不然肯定是把人折磨得不行了。李帝努感觉到枕边人动了，自己更是绷紧了身子。平时的搂搂抱抱都没有戒心，不料到了床上却是如此克制。李帝努心里尊重黄仁俊的意愿，只有黄仁俊动了，他才会再进几步。

黄仁俊在黑暗中看着他模模糊糊的身影睡着了，今夜或许是春宵一刻，但到底还是抵不住困乏。

清晨天刚吐光，黄仁俊准时醒来，一睁眼就看到躺在身旁的李帝努，他还以为自己没睡醒。雨停了，昨晚忘了拉窗帘，此刻屋子照亮了些。黄仁俊躺着观察李帝努的睡颜，心里突然有了期待，想要每天一睁开眼都见到他。

满春楼里的其他人都还没起床，李帝努则刚好先离开，黄仁俊拿自己的毛巾给他简单地洗漱，李帝努说晚上再来找他。

第二夜黄仁俊又熬了海鲜粥，这次特意先留开了一碗给姐姐。李帝努又是差不多凌晨的时候来了，明显是累透了，疲惫的容颜挂了个笑容，来吃黄仁俊为他煮的宵夜。这次黄仁俊还煎了一条鱼，特意选了条骨刺不多的鱼。

这晚没有下雨了，黄仁俊也就没有留下他的理由，但他心里还是期望着两人能够发生些什么，却不知如何表达。两人都若有所思，离别吻比今日清晨的绵长了些。

第三夜李帝努没来了，深夜黄仁俊回到自己的房间，却见桌子上多了一个盒子。上面放着一张纸条，打开则见李帝努硬朗的字迹：谢谢你的宵夜。盒子包装得精致，黄仁俊打开来看，里面整整齐齐地放着八块老婆饼。黄仁俊心里了然，这又是李帝努的游戏，一个甜蜜的暗示。那人不是不知道自己更喜欢核桃酥，却还是送他老婆饼。

想着又叹了口气，爱情总是太容易搅乱人的思绪了，他还是猜不透李帝努到底是是不识风趣，或是欲擒故纵，认了人家作老婆的大日子却不出现。

如此三夜，下一次见面时已经情不可耐了，想要建立肉体关系，并在无言中达成共识。于是他们来到了维多利亚港的另一头，到了尖沙咀的酒店。窗帘拉紧了，两人坐在房里又不急着行动，不知道什么时机才合适过去抚摸对方。

李帝努对情事是懵懂的，但黄仁俊从小到大见过不少了，没有碰过，但是理论都摸透了。直到李帝努坐在沙发上喝完了一杯水，黄仁俊才走过去，直接坐在他的大腿上，双手勾着他的脖子，看他眼底腾起的火光，才要把两人的理智都烧光了。

接吻的一刻似是触了什么点，觉得不受控制了，只想贴着对方，越近越好。此时李帝努遇上黄仁俊自然是无师自通，夺回主导权，将黄仁俊抱到床上，共同完成这场情事。

事后黄仁俊睡着了，李帝努躺在他身边看着他，脑子里一片空白，只有眼前人。

黄仁俊醒了，眼皮掀了几番，看到李帝努，便向前缩了过去，紧紧地贴着他的胸膛，要他怀抱着自己。

李帝努第一次见到那么粘人的黄仁俊，心里一片柔软，盯着眼下的小脑袋，轻轻地问黄仁俊：“你未来有什么打算吗？”李帝努看着他其实想了很多，想到很远，到了未来。

黄仁俊听了在他的怀里动了几下，手搁在李帝努的腰上，嘟囔了几句声，被打扰睡觉了有些不耐烦，但又抬起头看着李帝努说：“和你在一起。”

他那副模样在情人眼里看起来格外的柔情似水，刚才哭得可怜，双眼在迷情下又是格外的湿漉漉了，却是只爱着他，沉溺也心甘情愿。

他们就是这样爱上了，满心的欢喜终是藏不住了，黄仁俊的妈妈到最后关头才知道了这件事。其实黄仁俊也没想过刻意瞒着她，毕竟他每次都让李帝努直接送自己到门前。

黄仁俊晚上去到妈妈的房间，知道事情暴露了，便率先坦白自己确实爱着李帝努，想着要示个软，撒撒娇，于是走到她面前坐在地板上，头枕着她的膝盖。妈妈只是温柔地摸他的头发，如此黄仁俊想起了自己小时候顽皮，从树上摔了下来，耳朵旁破了点皮，之后数个夜晚便都如此刻一般，黄仁俊枕在妈妈的膝盖上让她给自己上药。

妈妈并无阻止他的理由，她自己就尝过爱情，知道这有力量让人无法自拔。

“你永远都是妈妈的好孩子。”中环的夜依然那么吵闹，他们身在其中，却是与世隔绝一般。

黄仁俊听了心里感动，抬起头看着她说：“他们都走了，你不要再去想他们了。”

妈妈没有回应，黄仁俊只是躺回去，不去逼迫她，让她的手温柔地抚摸自己的头发。她心里何其惆怅，明白黄仁俊这只初生的爱情鸟，有一天终会离开她，与他的伴侣一起追寻自由。天地如此广阔，她不可能将黄仁俊困在摆花街只看花，也许将来他有机会和自己的爱人一起去看雪。黄仁俊比起她来说是勇敢的，也是幸运的，这是她期望在他身上看到的结局，也算是弥补了自己人生中的不堪。

那么自己是又要回到孤独的状态，可是都过了大半辈子，四十年来中环也变了个模样，旧楼推倒新楼又起，黄仁俊的姐姐都排到第十九号了，她该放弃对抗命运，坦然接受生活。

“你不必担心我，想做的都去做吧。”

黄仁俊抬头看妈妈，两人终究是笑意盈盈的。

李帝努的幸福也无处可藏，不过他一向表现坦荡，这些日子写专栏都感觉不一样了，因为幸福而看到什么都觉得可爱，文字后的情意完全藏不住。李帝努自己一个人住，和父亲并不常见面。他爸也是忍不住好奇心了，这次特意来到他家里，却看到他屋子里多了几件不合身的男人外套，心上有些异感，想问又不知怎么问出口，李帝努见了便是自行透露，说那是给自己爱人买的礼物。

爸爸听了只是叹了口气，小声嘟哝怎么会爱上了男人。一字一句却准确荡进了李帝努的耳朵，便迅速地冷漠回应自己就是喜欢他，又带着点嘲讽的语气说你大概很久没体会过这种感觉了。良久的沉默过后，爸爸夹在手指间的烟燃了一段，李帝努又觉得抱歉，背对着他说了句对不起。

爸爸站起身把烟掐灭，理了理衣服说：“我只希望你好，把你妈气跑了，是我对不住你。”说完又叹了口气，自己走了。

李帝努盯着他离去的背影发呆了，他以前一直觉得自己是这段失败婚姻里的受害者，可如今当他也寻得爱情，却又不怎么想再埋怨父亲。恨一个人很难，爱一个人也很难，也许是自私，他现在只想把心思都花在黄仁俊身上。可是父亲在他心里，终究是时候该自由了。

那年的中秋节前夕两人约出来过节，制定了一大堆的计划，最后却还是在尖沙咀的酒店里，搞些雪月风花之事。

从窗户望出去，维多利亚港对岸依然璀璨明亮。李帝努从黄仁俊背后抱住他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，闭上眼去闻黄仁俊脖间的香味，那股味道不再如初始时复杂，只剩了淡淡的香味。或许这是李帝努的错觉，气味未变，是他变了。

李帝努抓起他的手，撑开他的手指与他十指紧扣，在他耳边轻柔地说：“搬过来和我一起住好吗？”

黄仁俊把心思收回窗内，笑了笑说：“你这是在求婚吗？”

李帝努偏了偏头，微微笑说：“也可以。”

黄仁俊又重新看向窗外，突然发现自己开始期待未来了。他们的感情有了一个承诺，不会有一纸证明，只有心里足够爱着对方。

两人也不是在情迷意乱的时候说胡话，他们已经迫不及待想和对方分享生活。黄仁俊清晨一到就打算离开了，他想和李帝努一起迎接新一天的阳光。凌晨已经和妈妈道别了，那时姐姐们早睡了，便只能叫妈妈和她们转告消息。

黄仁俊半夜收拾好了行李，他只带了个小袋子，装着几件衣物和几份重要的东西，旧生活的大部分东西都抛弃了，他有决心与李帝努去过全新的生活。

清晨天刚微亮就下楼，却见到几位姐姐站在门口等他。

其实早先日子她们就猜着黄仁俊会走了，她们之间和黄仁俊的肢体接触一直没多大避忌，但那些天黄仁俊却躲着她们了，于是她们就敏感地猜到他和别人有了身体关系，对一切的触碰都留有余心。她们懂得这一切，知道两人都陷入这段感情了，已经没有回头路可走，明解黄仁俊肯定是会跟着李帝努走了。

相处了那么久也有些感情，自然想为他好好送行。她们那些女人的东西送给黄仁俊也用不着，只能每人凑了点钱，给黄仁俊包了个红包当送行礼物。

李帝努早就侯在门外等着，黄仁俊和几位姐姐在门前都显得有些不舍，刚巧这些姐姐们又是感性的份子，于是每人素着一张漂亮的脸，只见泪水在眼眶中打转。

黄仁俊见到这状况却是笑出声了：“你们太夸张了，我又没离开香港。”说是离家，他也只是从中环搬到西环了，连港岛都没有离开。

“到西环去看你也要坐车啊，难不成你让我们走过去，脚会痛的。”

黄仁俊又被她逗笑了，“那我过来中环看你们。”

“坐车来，让你那小丈夫付钱。”

黄仁俊点头说好，众人才是把他放走了。黄仁俊的离去又怎会仅仅是一次别离，他身上有她们的美好幻想，庆幸的是这一切都大团圆结局了。

在中秋节黄仁俊有了新的家，离别都是一种祝福。

李帝努接过他的行李，抓紧他的手，黄仁俊挥着另一只手，和姐姐们道别。

中秋节的第一缕阳光，他和李帝努一起见到了。

这是黄仁俊第一次来到李帝努的家，在西环唐楼的第三层对着港湾，清晨吹来凉爽的海风，勾着些渔船上的咸腥味道，地面的茶餐厅正在准备开铺。

房子里有些凌乱，到处都堆着书。李帝努一夜未睡，收拾了整晚也还是弄不成样，有些不好意思地和对方解释，黄仁俊见到房子塞得满满当当却觉得温馨，他终于实实在在地走进了李帝努的生活。

地板是方正的瓷砖拼成的，墙面刷得很白。卧室里只有一张单人床，还没来得及换张大床。虽是把人接过来了，李帝努心里到底还是有些紧张，怕他看着有什么不满意，温柔地问他饿不饿，要不要吃饭。

黄仁俊摇摇头，一脸倦容只说自己困了，一整夜他也没怎么睡觉，他的心思在黑夜中带着光飞到了新家，猜想李帝努的家是怎样的，阳台外的风景是如何，他的窗帘又是什么颜色。

两人换了身衣服，一起挤在那张小床上，黄仁俊枕在李帝努的手臂上，心底满足。

突然想起了什么，黄仁俊张开眼问李帝努：“你今天不用上班吗？”

李帝努闭着眼吻了一下他的额头说：“今天中秋节放假。”

黄仁俊重新闭上眼睛，脑子里控制不住在想醒来之后吃什么，毕竟刚刚瞧见厨房里的米桶已经空了，可是照李帝努那性子，大概黄仁俊煮什么他都会说好吃，毕竟李帝努对他的喜爱，方方面面都是十足无缺。

如今外面已经吵闹起来，阳光被蓝色的窗帘挡了一大半，他们却沉沉地睡去。

醒来之后，他们都有新生活了，他们会一起去买一张大床，还要给黄仁俊买新的牙刷和毛巾，放在他的新家。今日中秋节，他们也要买一个灯笼挂在阳台，点上蜡烛放在窗台，晚上吃一顿丰盛的过节晚餐，庆祝他们的团圆。

在香港这个复杂的城市，他们的爱恋和这个城市一样，格格不入般的复杂，但在属于他们的小天地，一切都是安稳的，被两人小心翼翼地保护在这个方格里。

这份爱情始终纯粹，茁壮生长。

至于他们共同努力打造的新生活，也将会是幸福的。

【全文完】


End file.
